


Una nueva música

by Mirita



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-01
Updated: 2010-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirita/pseuds/Mirita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius le cuenta a Remus cuales son sus planes para pasar la tarde del sábado en Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una nueva música

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthlady (Raquel)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darthlady+%28Raquel%29).



> Este drabble fué un regalo de Navidad. El único que he escrito de esta pareja y está inspirado en el Marauder!Crack de Irati... que es nuestro Canon.

Baja cargando el fonógrafo a una casi desierta sala común.  James ha salido con Lily en un nuevo intento de culminar una cita con ella sin que acabe en un desastre irremediable.

Frente a la chimenea esta él, espatarrado en el mullido sofá, las largas piernas estiradas, envuelto en su envejecido abrigo, concentrado en el libro, mientras sus dedos juegan con los flecos de su bufanda oro y grana.

Sirius es un animal domesticado frente a la imagen de Remus tan concentrado, igualmente místico. Se vuelve un cachorro desamparado en busca de caricias. Caricias sucias y prohibidas para puritanos, obviamente. Remus es pornografía cuando lee un libro, verlo pasar las hojas es orgásmico, los delgados dedos envolver las paginas, acariciarlas tan indecentemente.  El tipo es un completo degenerado y Sirius no entiende por qué sólo él se da cuenta.  Remus, al sentirse observado, levanta la mirada ladeando la cabeza, una sonrisa insinuante se dibuja en sus finos labios.

—¿Qué haces con eso Black?

—¿Tú qué crees, Lunático? —dice apoyando el fonógrafo en la mesita junto a la ventana—.  Vamos a escuchar al Dios Jagger —le dice enseñándole el nuevo disco que ha recibido, en sus manos, con cara de niño con una gran paleta.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, Canuto, estoy intentando leer.  Podrías escuchar a los Stones arriba.

—A la mierda los libros, Lupin.  Necesitas mover un poco el culo y los Stones son perfectos para eso.

Remus lo mira divertido, pero manteniendo el rostro serio, impenetrable. Sirius tiene el cabello mojado y ropas muggles, pone el disco con la elegancia de la que siempre intenta huir, pero es innata en él.  Remus de pronto quiere ser el disco, el fonógrafo, ser tocado con la misma cautela y cuidado que Sirius le dedica a su más reciente adquisición.

Las fuertes notas musicales del _Some Girls_ invaden el lugar y el vaivén de Sirius se cuela por la mirada de Remus, despertando sus más perversos deseos.

—Baja el volumen, Black —le dice, regresando su concentración al libro, intentando ignorarlo y aquellas imágenes de su mente.

—Deja el puto libro, Lupin —no se lo dice, se lo ordena y suena a un ladrido.

—Tu exquisito conocimiento literario te lleva a concluir que la creación de Tolkien es sólo _un puto libro_, ¿verdad? —chasquea la lengua reprobatoriamente—.  Ustedes los aristócratas siempre me terminan sorprendiendo.

—Yo no soy un aristócrata, Lupin —escupe las palabras y Remus ríe, lo hace rabiar y le gusta hacerlo—. Yo soy un salvaje, un aventurero, un conquistador.

—Un chucho sin pedigrí, querrás decir.

Sirius lo mira fríamente y luego se ríe del comentario.  Remus parece ser el más educado de los cuatro, pero detrás de su frágil apariencia, esconde una mente criminal que podría superar a la suya.

—Vamos Lunático, cierra eso que me aburro.

—¿Es qué no tienes planes para hoy Sirius?

Conoce la respuesta, pero escucharla le genera una punzada en la espina dorsal que arremete por todo su cuerpo.  Sirius lo mira, devorándolo, es una presa fácil bajo esa mirada canina.  Lo rodea, lo acecha, hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello, deshaciéndose de la bufanda, dejándole sentir sobre la piel, su respiración caliente, electrizante.

—Se rumorea que saldré con una Ravenclaw.

Le da la respuesta equivocada, el muy bastardo.  Pero hay que entender, mantener viva la reputación que ha creado es una tarea difícil. Tal vez Sirius ahora sólo le dedica su libido a él, pero las leyendas no deben acabar por eso.  Las leyendas son inmortales.

—Pues yo escuche en la biblioteca que por fin habías reaccionado e invitado a salir a una Slytherin —termina la frase con la boca seca y falsa atención al libro que no ha soltado.

—Calumnias Lunático —sentencia dramáticamente—. Antes me cojo a los elfos que salir con una Slytherin.

Remus explota en risas, como lo hace pocas veces, es una carcajada profunda, ronca, sensual que estremece el cuerpo de Sirius.  Se acerca aun más y susurra en su oído.

—Mi único plan para hoy eres tú, Lunático.

La risa de Remus se apaga, dando pase a un largo gemido, al sentir la boca de Sirius sobre su cuello, lo estira, le facilita el acceso.  Sirius se pierde en su piel, lame las venas de su cuello, los lóbulos de la oreja, las cicatrices visibles.

Remus cierra los ojos y deja escapar un gruñido.  Los abre al sentir el peso del cuerpo de Sirius sentado a horcajadas sobre él.  Sus manos hábiles abriendo la camisa, arrancando los botones, su boca lamiendo y mordiendo la piel de su pecho.  Sus durezas frotándose ansiosamente.

Sirius lo levanta de un tirón y suben torpemente las escaleras hasta su habitación, sin dejar de tocarse, haciendo largas paradas en los rincones para seguir besándose contra las paredes.

Abajo, los Rolling Stones siguen sonando, pero los jadeos de Remus mientras él embiste en su cuerpo, empapados de sudor y gruñendo cada vez más fuerte, es la mejor canción que Sirius ha escuchado jamás.  Remus es mil veces mejor que los Stones.


End file.
